The present invention generally relates to pianos and their associated keyboards.
Normally, a keyboard for a grand piano includes a set of keys mounted on a frame, to which is mounted the piano""s action stack. The action stack contains all the hammers that strike the piano""s strings and produce the piano""s sound. Taken together, the action stack and the piano""s keyboard form a complete unit in a grand piano called the xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpiano""s actionxe2x80x9d and, normally, this unit is easily removable from the piano.
With the advent of the acceptance of alternative size keyboards for the piano, it has become important for pianos to be able to accommodate two or more actions that can be interchanged. A problem arises, however, in that high quality grand pianos, for the most part, are hand made, which results in small differences from piano to piano in their internal dimensions. The keyboard for a specific piano is therefore hand-fit for that piano and will not necessarily fit into another piano of the same make and model.
Accordingly, a need has been recognized in connection with making grand piano""s keyboard adjustable so that a new action for the piano can be made to fit into any piano of the same make and model.
In accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, provisions are made for various adjustments that can easily be made by a technician, such that a new keyboard can quickly be installed into any piano of a given make and model without any time-consuming custom hand-fitting. This will potentially allow for the mass producing of new keyboards that can easily be fit into existing pianos. It also affords a concert artist the ability to perform on his/her own keyboard by having it easily installed into the piano at a given concert hall, such as one in another city when the pianist is on tour. The artist will then have the use of his/her keyboard that has the xe2x80x9ctouchxe2x80x9d as well as the size of keys that he/she prefers without having to transport his/her entire piano.
Generally, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention An arrangement for facilitating the installation of an action in a piano body, the arrangement comprising: at least one adjusting medium being adapted to facilitate the positioning of the action with respect to a piano body, the at least one adjusting medium being associated solely with the action.
Further, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a piano action comprising: an arrangement for facilitating the installation of the action in a piano body, the arrangement comprising at least one adjusting medium being adapted to facilitate the positioning of the action with respect to a piano body, the at least one adjusting medium being associated solely with the action.